Youth of the Nation
by spiderblood
Summary: the best credit a author can give to their reader is to write something they'll never expect, well you won't be able to stop from rereading this :) 5 x 2
1. Story w slightly altered lyrics

Title: Youth of the Nation (revised), much, MUCH better, (  
  
By: Spiderblood  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: 5 + 2  
  
Achieve: No where I know of yet, if you want to just leave me a review saying where, I'll love you forever!! (  
  
Warnings: Reading this will engage your brain and as a result this story will make you think. By the way this is a songfic, run for your life! Some very slight hints at yaoi are present and there is horrible language used, ( I am not even going to discuss the spelling problems), some OOC, and probably some confusion do to a muse who was deprived of coffee ( the stupid coffee maker broke AGAIN, I keep telling Misery that if she keeps putting coffee in the water compartment that it is going to clog up but does she listen?)  
  
Author Notes: Okay here is the deal I HATE songfics. but I was watching gundam wing while listening to the radio (that can't be good) and this popped into my head so here it is, I tried to make it not suck too bad, I think you'll enjoy this after you start reading it. *Important* everything is the same except nobody (including the other gundam pilots) know that Heero is a pilot too. I don't consider it a AU fic but some of you might.  
  
Disclaimer: Even though in my little world I own both the Gundam Wing Boys and P.O.D. in this world, my lawyer claims, that I do not own them in reality, and since the readers of this are all hopefully also in this gloomy realm called reality, then for all of you bright geniuses out there who couldn't guess this before hand, I sadly have to state that I do not own them. ( ~tear~ (  
  
~ ~ indicates lyrics " " indicates spoken words // // indicates thoughts  
  
~Last day of the rest of my life~  
  
"Duo get down here your going to be late for school! Quatre and Trowa have already left without you!" screamed an impatient Wufei.  
  
//I swear everyday, go to school Duo, Do this Duo, Don't forget that Duo. You would think that at 18 he could take care of himself, but then if he did what would I do? pondered Wufei.// / "Yes, MOM!!!" came the unnervingly energetic reply.  
  
~I wish I would've known~  
  
"What!!!!! I am not your mother it is a serve injustice for you to infer that I am somehow related to a stupid onna like you, now get to school you don't want to get expelled before we even finish the mission." Ranted Wufei.  
  
//That would be a huge surprise Mr. See if I can't do everything short of blow up the school, actually not get in trouble at school. Wufei smiled as he imagined the possibility//  
  
~Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye~  
  
"Geez, Wu-man you need to just calm down sometimes."  
  
"How dare you call me that stupid nickname, it is an injustice.why you little, little."  
  
//I swear if I didn't think he was of some importance to the mission I would have killed when he did this yesterday. Thought an enraged Wufei//  
  
"I love you too Wuffie!" screeched Duo before running for his life towards the door.  
  
~I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care~  
  
"Why you little.Stupid Onna! When you get back you are going to have a serious talk with me about the great injustice of calling me that ridiculous name."  
  
//I wonder if he means it when he says he loves me? Wondered Wufei.//  
  
~Or thank my pops for all the talks~  
  
"No thanks Wu-Man, my ears are still ringing from the last one,"  
  
//He's really starting to be like Father Maxwell lecturing me for every little thing. Except luckily he hasn't got that knack for talking about nothing for THREE hours, Wufei at least makes SOME sense.//  
  
~And all the wisdom he shared~  
  
"DUO!!!!! How dare you, get back here, where do you think your going, me and Nagasi will have my revenge, don't you run away from me!"  
  
~Unaware, I just did what I always do~  
  
"I'm going to school, Fei-chan, isn't that were you wanted me to go?" innocently questioned a not so innocent Duo.  
  
"What did you just call me?!" barked out an increasingly red Wufei.  
  
"Nothing Fei-chan, you're just hearing things."  
  
~Everyday, the same routine~  
  
"Stupid Onna, how dare you insult me, I am the greatest fighter in the entire dragon clan and I do not have to put up with the childish games of a.stupid onna like you."  
  
"Then, great dragon warrior Fei-chan, I will leave you and take my childish games with me."  
  
//If only it were that easy to forget that onna. Thought Wufei with a sigh.//  
  
~Before I skate off to school~  
  
//Wu-man really needs to take the tranquillizers in the morning instead of at night, he's always getting after me like he's my parents or something. Wait a second I don't have parents, well than I guess he is getting after me as if he is. Wufei! So he's not being mean to me he is just being Wufei! reasoned a now cheerful Duo.// (1)  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, would you care to enlighten the rest of us to what you found so entertaining?" Was the question asked over the glaring rims of Mrs. Murphy's glasses.  
  
"Well not really, but if you want to know I was sitting here trying to imagine if there was any way possible for Relena to further disgust us all by wearing more pink than she has on." Bluntly answered an playful feeling Duo.  
  
"Humph! Mrs. Murphy! I refuse to sit by someone who thinks black is the only color in the world worth wearing, and who insults someone just for their choice of REAL color like pink." Persisted an now agitated Relena (2)  
  
~But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest~  
  
"Alright Mr. Maxwell, you can go join Mr. Yuy in the back of the class, for that little comment." Stated Mrs. Murphy.  
  
"Miss, that hurts, honestly. I really hate being deprived of the chance to choke on some over whelming perfume and suffocate from all the fumes coming off of Relena's hair." Duo said as he sauntered past Relena.  
  
~Instead of taking a test~  
  
"To get back to what I was talking about class, the test today will be over Chapter 9 of the Turner Diaries."(3)  
  
"Oh just great a test and I get to sit by Mr. Dark and freaky and QUIET." Groaned Duo.  
  
//Did I just say that out loud? Oh shit I wonder if he heard me?//  
  
"Humph" was the silent boys only response.  
  
//Great now I have some asshole sitting by me, just what I imagined when I accepted the mission, sitting bored out of my mind, contemplating my meaningless life while being judged by some dumbass who doesn't even know me and won't shut up, just perfect. // thought Heero.  
  
"Umm, sorry I said that, I was just joking with you.you know ha, ha, funny." Duo said as he attempted to explain.  
  
"." silence was all that followed.  
  
"Man you don't have to be all rude to me, I was just trying to say sorry you need to seriously lighten up, if you keep looking like the world is going to end it just might." Said Duo playfully.  
  
//That's it, I'll just kill them, kill them all. Then there is no threat of any secret operatives leaking OZ information if their all dead. All dead, that sounds like an idea. Too bad I couldn't die with them.// thought Heero.  
  
~I took two to the chest~  
  
Bam! Bam! Was the only sound heard as Heero opened fire on the classroom. (4)  
  
~Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming~  
  
//Oh shit, he's the operative, how could I not tell? He is exactly like all those other Oz freaks, quiet. They're always way to damn quiet. frantically thought Duo.//  
  
~Everybody was running~  
  
"Trowa, can you hear me, Trowa! Quarte! Can anyone hear me, I have just made contact with the Oz operative, he is in room 2... Bang.Oh shit, oh shit he's killing everyone.cough.cough.you guys have got to get in here now he has already taken out.pause.7 soon to be 8 civilians." Came Duo's voice over the radio.  
  
//Damn, I am shot! Oh shit, this can't be happening. Today was just another pointless day, why am I dying? Wondered Duo//  
  
~But I couldn't hear nothing~  
  
"Duo. Duo Maxwell. Are you still alive?"  
  
"What, cough, cough, who's there, Trowa is that you?"  
  
~Except gun blasts, it happened so fast~  
  
"No,"  
  
~I don't really know this kid~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your death"  
  
"What is the matter with you man, are you nuts or something? You just can't kill everyone.can you?"  
  
"Die, Duo Maxwell!!!" Bang!  
  
//Why is he trying to kill me, I'm already dead, I died the first time I went on a mission all those many years ago.//thought Duo.  
  
~Even though I sit by him in class~  
  
"Who the hell.cough.who are you, are you Oz?" Asked Duo as he tried to see through his hazy vision.  
  
"I already told you I.am.your.DEATH! It is my mission!"  
  
Bang!  
  
~Maybe this kid was reaching out for love~  
  
Heero walked out of the classroom into the hall and saw that somehow the body of that annoying boy was lying bleeding on the ground.  
  
//Hmm, must have tried to get help before he died from that bullet I put in his stomach. But I don't understand he was like me, he was a solider, so why did he let me kill him? Why didn't he kill me like I killed him? Why? I would've if I had been in his position, what was wrong with him? Why didn't he kill me? pondered Heero//  
  
"What do you plan to accomplish by killing everyone?" Quatre asked as he stepped into the hall.  
  
~Or maybe for a moment~  
  
"Huh?" Heero said as he was snapped from his train of thought.  
  
"I said what do you plan to accomplish by killing everyone?" Quatre questioned again.  
  
"It will. I will.I.I don't know" Heero said as he fell to his knees as the sudden meaninglessness of it all sunk in.  
  
~He forgot who he was~  
  
//What will I achieve by killing everyone? Why am I even here? Why am I alive? Heero questioned himself//  
  
"See even you don't know why you are doing this. So if you aren't acting for yourself, who are you doing this for?" Quatre asked an understanding gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Quarte is this the guy?" Asked an out of breath Trowa  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bam! Bam! Bam!  
  
~Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged~  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Trowa, I just got him calmed down and now you are killing him!" questioned Quatre.  
  
Bam! Bam! Bam! Was all that was heard as Trowa returned to unloading his gun on the now almost dead boy.  
  
~Whatever it was~  
  
"He's just scum I am doing the right thing, anyone who would kill all these innocent bystanders must work for Oz." Flatly stated Trowa.  
  
~I know it's because~  
  
//Maybe this guy Trowa will be the one, the one who finally takes me out of existence, what a supreme justice that would be. God bless the survivors. Thought a weary Heero.//  
  
Bam! Bam! Bam! Bang. The body that was Heero now laid prostrate on the floor in a pool of his own blood and a haunting smile plastered on his face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo! Heero didn't mean it he was just confused you don't have to kill him he doesn't work for Oz." Cried Quatre sick at the thought of another wasted life.  
  
"How do you know that Quarte, did he say something?" questioned the ever reasonable Trowa.  
  
~We are, We are, the youth of the nation~  
  
"No, Heero didn't say anything, he didn't have to." Said a weary Quatre.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa persisted.  
  
"He was just like the rest of us."  
  
~Little Suzy, she was only twelve~  
  
"Quatre, come on that's crazy we have all been trained by an elite group of scientist if there was a fifth gundam pilot we would've known about it."  
  
// Well again maybe not.Oh Allah! Look at all of the bodies! I have never seen anything like this before not even on the battle field.// (7)  
  
"Lets see if anyone is still alive in here ." stated Trowa as monotone as ever.  
  
"Where is Duo? Wasn't he in here? DUO!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!" frantically cried Quatre.  
  
"Save your breath Quatre he won't ever be able to hear you, Duo is dead. His body was lying in the hallway when we walked in"  
  
"Duooooo! How could you be dead?!?!.Look someone's alive over there!" Quatre stated with hope.  
  
~She was given the world~  
  
//Why me, I am Relena Peacecraft, I wasn't meant to die on a cold tile floor. I am suppose to die at a hundred seventy three of old age and in my sleep not at sixteen because some freak decided to put four pieces of lead in my chest.//  
  
"Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me? Miss do you understand me?" gently questioned Quatre.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No, but you will never be the same." Stated Trowa from over Quatre's shoulder.  
  
//Not again, please Allah don't let her die, let me save someone at least.// (7)  
  
~With every chance to excel~  
  
"I feel kind of funny. And my vision is all blurry around the edges. Are you sure I am okay?"  
  
"Quatre we can't lie to her, she is going to die, we have to tell her, it isn't right to lie to someone when they're dying."  
  
"Trowa! She won't die if we call an ambulance." Quatre rambled off as Trowa pulled him aside.  
  
~Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell~  
  
"Quatre you can lie to her if you want, but I can't lie to you, we will not call the cops or the ambulance till we have removed any traces of us ever being here, we can't risk having our cover blown for just one life that might die anyway. I am sorry there is no other choice." Said Trowa rarely shown emotion leaking into his voice.  
  
"What do you mean you can't help me?!? Hello are you still here!? Please can you get some help for me? I'll give you all the money I have, if you would only get some help for me. I don't want to die." Relena begged.  
  
~She might act kind of proud~  
  
//I knew I was going to die, I knew it. I didn't know how but I knew that I was going to die. But how could I, I mean I have a destiny, I am going to be somebody, not just another one of the victims from a school shooting. Relena wondered//  
  
"I am sorry but we can't help you." Trowa said as he walked away from the fallen form.  
  
"Are you going to let me die here? How can you I am Relena Peacecraft! Don't you understand? I can give you all the money in the world that you need." Screamed a desperate Relena.  
  
~But no respect for herself~  
  
"We can't help you and now we have work to do, all I can do is give you this gun so you can save yourself from a long and excruciating death." Trowa said as he unholstered his newly reloaded gun and laid it down beside Relena.  
  
"Trowa!" said a shocked Quatre.  
  
"Just LEAVE me ALONE!! If you assholes won't even pull the trigger for me or pick up a goddamn phone because of some kind of misplaced fear in being found out, when you didn't even do this whole thing to begin with, then. then just LEAVE!!!!!"  
  
"I leave you with hopes that Allah finds you again in the end my friend." (7)  
  
//Why won't they kill me? No, they just leave me here to die slowly, bastards. With all of these.(shivers).dead people. What did I do in life that made me deserve this? Questioned a lost Relena.//  
  
~She finds love in all the wrong places~  
  
//Well at least I found love, a lot of people die without ever finding or experiencing true love and look at me here I am at just sixteen and already I've been in love.pause.at least three times.//  
  
~The same situations~  
  
//Lets see there was Ricky but we broke up because he cheated on me when I wouldn't put out, then there was James but we also broke up because he had a girl on the side and then me and Nathan were together but we almost broke up yesterday when this girl told me she had slept with him.//(5)  
  
~Just different faces~  
  
//But I am sure that if I live a little longer like four or five months I would find the perfect guy this time, and maybe Nathan would have been the right guy for me the girl was probably just lying. And don't they say it is better to have loved and loss than to have never loved at all?//  
  
~Changed up her pace since her daddy left her~  
  
//So why doesn't it feel better? Not even my dad loved me enough to stick around he had to go get himself killed, well at least I will have company on the other side.//  
  
~Too bad he never told her~  
  
//I wonder if Mom will miss me, I know that if Dad were still alive he wouldn't care, I don't know why I even call them my parents anymore I know they aren't my real parents, but then my real parents are also dead, maybe Miliardo will miss me. No that must be an oxymoron the name Miliardo and some reference to a HUMAN emotion,//  
  
"Ha, HA, HA, Ha, Hu, Hu, NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!!!!"  
  
~She deserved much better~  
  
"I guess this is what I get huh? Isn't this what you planned God? For me to be forced to a new all time low? Well you got what you wanted! See you soon." Relena said, her last words to the world said she glanced her teary eyes towards the gun and picked it up.  
  
Bang!  
  
"I guess Relena found her peace at last Quatre. So lets go, people are bound to notice at any minute what has happened"  
  
"What are we going to do with Duo's body and.how are we ever going to tell Wufei?" questioned a shell shocked Quatre.  
  
"Well I guess we will have to take the body and I don't even want to think about Wufei yet, but he's a soldier and he will just have to grit his teeth and bare it."  
  
~Johnny boy always played the fool~  
  
***One Hour Later***  
  
"Wufei I.we have to tell something abut Duo." Quatre started.  
  
"What did that stupid onna do this time?" Wufei said as a wave of uneasiness swept over him.  
  
"It's not as much what he did but what someone else did."  
  
~He broke all the rules~  
  
"Did he and that stupid friend of his get caught in another one of his pranks? Wait a second why are you home so early?" questioned a bewildered Wufei.  
  
~So you would think he was cool~  
  
"Where is Duo? Did they have to close the school down for the rest of day? Is he in jail? He is isn't he, that's why you look so upset, his ass is cooling it in a jail cell isn't it. Please Quatre, please tell me that he is in jail." A desperate Wufei pleaded.  
  
"."  
  
"Quatre!!!! Where is Duo! What happened?"  
  
"Well Duo is here, in fact he is still in the car so to speak, but Wuf." Quatre said and instantly regretted it.  
  
"Oh good, for a second there you scared me I thought he might be." Wufei paused in speaking as he looked up to see Trowa eyes as he entered. "HE'S DEAD?"  
  
"Ummmm. Well you see at school today there was a small conflict and well Duo.." babbled Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei, Duo is dead." Stated Trowa knowing that blatant fact was the best way to relay the painful message.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No it can't be true. Who did it. Tell me Quatre. Tell me who do I need to kill." Demanded an enraged Wufei.  
  
"Heero the guy responsible is dead you don't need to worry about that but we have to leave town now, we don't want to be around when the news breaks that a private school was shot up and the only three bodies unaccounted for are those of Quarte ReBarbra Winner, Trowa Barton and a Mr. Duo Maxwell. It would draw to much attention. So pack up the necessities and get in the car. Trowa has already got the gundams and will be waiting out front ready to drive off as soon as your ready let me just go grab a." Quatre stopped suddenly.  
  
"What, what are you getting." Questioned Wufei.  
  
"..a shovel." Finished Quatre as he quickly walked off unable to stand looking at the raw emotion shown in Wufei's face  
  
~He was never really one of the guys~  
  
//I can't believe it, Duo's dead, I thought for sure he would be the one looking down on my grave not the other way around. Thought Wufei sadly//  
  
"No, you guys go ahead I need some time to sort this out, you go take care of..Maxwell and I will meet up with you later."  
  
~No matter how hard he tried~  
  
"Well then see you in a couple days okay?...pause.It's not going to be in a couple of days is it? Well then what weeks?, months?.years?"  
  
//Try lifetimes, thought Wufei//  
  
"Wufei?" asked a worried Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around Quarte." Wufei said dismissively.  
  
"Bye, take care of yourself."  
  
"Sure" was the only answer Quatre received.  
  
~Often thought of suicide~  
  
//Duo, why did you have to go get yourself killed? I thought you were going to be special.// thought Wufei  
  
~It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends~  
  
//Now I am all alone again, I didn't even get a chance to tell you how much I cared, I just yelled at you and made your life a living hell. What is there left to live for?//  
  
~He put his life to an end~  
  
//Who would've thought that I Wufei of the Dragon Clan, would be seeing if I could swallow lead?//  
  
~They might remember him then~  
  
//I wonder how long it will take Quatre and Trowa to find out? Will anyone miss me and come find my body or will my corpse just rot here until the rent expires and the landlord finds it?//  
  
~You cross the line and there's no turning back~  
  
//Were did Duo put his guns? Oh yeah, I remember now there under his bed in the brown case.//  
  
~Told the world how he felt~  
  
"Well what more could I ask for, a shitty life ending on the bed of the very one I admired but was to dumb to speak to until it was too late, maybe I'll see him on the other side."  
  
//What am I thinking he was like an angel on earth there is no way he could be less in the next plane. Were as I will have to spend my eternity suffering for the deeds I did while on this earth.//  
  
~With the sound of a gat~  
  
//God, I hope I don't screw this up too.//  
  
Bang!  
  
~We are, We are, the youth of the nation~  
  
"Who would think that in less than twenty four hours so much could go wrong. I mean I don't know about you but when I woke up this morning I thought everything would be alright, it would just be another ordinary day." Said Quatre  
  
"That's not exactly what I felt." Trowa said surprising Quatre.  
  
~Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim~  
  
"Oh and what did you think when you woke up this morning." Quatre inquired.  
  
"I just had this feeling" stated Trowa  
  
//that today I would get my chance and be able to stop this whole bullshit life.//  
  
~No matter what you say~  
  
"Was it a good feeling or a bad feeling? Or was it just one of those you know.icky feelings?"  
  
"It was just one of those feelings, like at last this would end."  
  
"What do you mean Trowa?"  
  
"Well today a strange young man died, but not before making sure Duo was permanently silenced, and Wufei has probably already eased his pain away with a single shot, and now here we are all alone digging a hole so that the evidence is all permanently disposed of."(6)  
  
~It don't take away the pain~  
  
"What do you mean, are you saying... you knew" asked a baffled Quatre  
  
//How could he have figured this out? Wondered Quatre//  
  
"Yep, I finally understand; to bad it's too late to save anyone." Plainly stated Trowa  
  
~That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies~  
  
"How could you lie to me, how could you lie to all of us?"  
  
~Don't nobody know why~  
  
"Why? Why? Because I could."  
  
~It's the blind leading the blind~  
  
"I didn't really think I could get away with it but here I am with only one thing left to keep me from completing my plan, and do you know what it is? You, a little boy who wouldn't want to hurt a fly. Pathetic."  
  
"May Allah forgive you, for I never will. Your sins are too great even with me dead you will never be able to stop killing." (7)  
  
Bang!  
  
~I guess that's the way the story goes~  
  
"That was almost too easy."  
  
~Will it ever make sense~  
  
//Flawless, as my missions always are, executed to the T, no mistakes, some surprises, but no mistakes.//  
  
~Somebody's got to know~  
  
"Hello Lady Une, would you mind giving Treize a message for me?"  
  
"No, not at all, it's about "the mission" isn't it?" questioned the ever nosey Une.  
  
"Yes it is, just tell Treize that all of the enemy gundams and pilots have been taken care of."  
  
~There's got to be more to life than this~  
  
"Wow, that was fast, even for you." Said a mildly shocked Une.  
  
"Yeah well it is hard to find something worthy of my time nowadays."  
  
~There's got to be more to everything~  
  
"I am sure the next "mission" Treize sends you on will be much more fulfilling."  
  
"Yeah, well it better be or I am going to have to go find someone who can provide a real challenge."  
  
~I thought exists~  
  
"Oh, by the way Treize said that when you came in I was to give you something." Une said as she reached into her files. (8)  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"This"  
  
Bang!  
  
"Have fun in hell.Quatre." Une stated the evil glint of her heart reflecting in her eyes. " I know you sent enough of your "friends" there to be entertained for awhile now.  
  
~We are, We are, the youth nation~  
  
"Treize?" Une said into the intercom on her desk.  
  
"Yes, what is it Miss Une?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you all five gundam pilots have been terminated."  
  
"And their gundams?" Treize questioned.  
  
"Presumably, they won't be doing much damage now."  
  
"Very nice work Une."  
  
"Well I couldn't have done it without the help of the youth of the nation, they are so naïve and conniving that it was extremely easy to turn them from a pain in the ass to a memory." (9)  
  
Sorry I couldn't help but put some of the great Duo reasoning in here  
  
2. I couldn't resist putting a little Relena bashing in here  
  
3. I hope someone out there gets the irony of this, if not feel free to  
ask  
  
4. I am not the best at sound effects but that is suppose to signify a  
gunshot  
  
5. Don't hate me I honestly am trying to make Relena's boyfriends  
sound bad not her  
  
6. Here I couldn't make t too clear without giving away the plot but  
Trowa is hinting that he knows Quatre planned all their deaths.  
  
7. Also just because a person uses the word Allah doesn't mean  
they're Quatre in this case it was Trowa who was speaking/thinking  
  
8. What could this be???  
  
9. Ah, at last the moral is revealed, hopefully it wasn't too  
painful. Too all of you who are rereading this from the Org version,  
the moral was much better developed in the Org, to the rest of you  
sorry, you'll never know the deeper meaning but you also don't have to  
live with the confusing horror that used to be this fic  
  
A/N: If you'll notice Quatre is the only one who knows Heero's name and also in Trowa's and Quatre's last dialogue, it is Trowa who realizes he is going to die by Quatre's hand. Also Quatre is the one who kills Duo, Heero is still in the classroom and doesn't deliver the "final" blow to Duo.  
  
~The best respect you can give your reader is by not writing something they will expect~  
~unknown Fin 


	2. Real Lyrics no story

P.O.D. LYRICS  
  
"Youth Of The Nation"  
  
Last day of the rest of my life  
  
I wish I would've known  
  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye  
  
I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
  
And all the wisdom he shared  
  
Unaware, I just did what I always do  
  
Everyday, the same routine  
  
Before I skate off to school  
  
But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
  
Instead of taking a test  
  
I took two to the chest  
  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
  
Everybody was running  
  
But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
  
I don't really know this kid  
  
Even though I sit by him in class  
  
Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
  
Or maybe for a moment  
  
He forgot who he was  
  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
  
Whatever it was  
  
I know it's because  
  
[chorus:]  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
  
Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
  
She was given the world  
  
With every chance to excel  
  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
  
She might act kind of proud  
  
But no respect for herself  
  
She finds love in all the wrong places  
  
The same situations  
  
Just different faces  
  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
  
Too bad he never told her  
  
She deserved much better  
  
Johnny boy always played the fool  
  
He broke all the rules  
  
So you would think he was cool  
  
He was never really one of the guys  
  
No matter how hard he tried  
  
Often thought of suicide  
  
It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
  
He put his life to an end  
  
They might remember him then  
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
  
Told the world how he felt  
  
With the sound of a gat  
  
[chorus]  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
  
Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
  
No matter what you say  
  
It don't take away the pain  
  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
  
Don't nobody know why  
  
It's the blind leading the blind  
  
I guess that's the way the story goes  
  
Will it ever make sense  
  
Somebody's got to know  
  
There's got to be more to life than this  
  
There's got to be more to everything  
  
I thought exists  
  
[chorus]  
  
We are, We are, the youth nation 


End file.
